Flying High
by AnimusPatronus
Summary: 20 year old Wren McCoy and her best friend Kendra have always wanted to wrestle. But what happens when old flames walk into the picture? Pairings and info inside. Possible Jeff and Matt Hardy couples with OCs!
1. The New Girls

Okay, so I got really bad writer's block on some of my other stories. I have some new chapters, but I can't finish them yet. So, let's try this new one. I love reviews by the way! I haven't really made up my mind whether I want this to be strictly a Jeff Hardy/OC or a Matt Hardy/OC or a Matt and Jeff/OC or a Matt/OC and Jeff/OC. Those choices are all very different by the way. Also since this is my first Jeff and Matt fic where they are the ones falling in love, it's going to be a little hard for me, I think. This is because I am used to having the girl be cousins or related to them, which is how my other story is. But we all got to try new things eventually to see how we do.

Important things to keep in mind:

Thoughts of the character will usually appear in italics along with the flashbacks.

The nicknames of my main character are as follows, until I feel it necessary to add or change, which won't happen but, whatever: Wren (Which will be my main character's used name throughout once it is used in this chapter), RC (Given to her by her close guy friend, which I won't give away who he is right now, but he's in this chapter, so you won't have to wait long to find out who he is), Rainbow (Given to my main character by her best girl friend).

Not all pairs have been decided or finalized quite yet, but these are my ideas as of now:

Jeff Hardy/OC (OC will be main character if it happens)

Matt Hardy/OC (OC may be main character or her best friend)

Mike Mizain/OC (OC may be main character or her best friend)

Rey Mysterio/Ashley(Final)

Randy Orton/Trish(Final)

John Cena/Maria(Final)

Christian/Stacy(Final/ But has ability to change)

This will be strictly a WWE fic, hopefully. I am going to try and make it that it's back when Jeff and Matt are coming back for the first time in about 4 years. So that means Jeff hasn't gone to TNA yet, I don't think. I hope to throw other characters from WWE in the mix and if you guys don't like my parings, oh well, because I like some of them and the ideas are cool. Alright I know that was a lot to read but hey, I needed people to understand my ideas, which they usually do. So here's my new story. Hope you guys enjoy!

The New Girls

20 year old Renee Chelsea McCoy rolled over and opened her hazel eyes and groaned. The alarm clock was beeping loudly in her ears.

"Kendra!" Renee yelled out to the other girl who was staying with her in the apartment they owned and very much like a sister to her. Renee jumped as she saw the light brown eyes of the young mulatto girl appear in front of hers. Kendra shut the alarm off when she walked in.

"Wren, you have to get up now, girl!" Kendra used Renee's nickname and what everyone called her (hence the fact of why I continue to use it as her main name from now on). Wren's eyes shut and she rolled over again and tried to go back to sleep.

"Why, Ken?" Wren asked and used her best friend's nickname, but got no answer, only a sudden jerk of the covers as they were pulled off of her body. Wren groaned and curled up into a ball.

"Damn it, Wren! Vince McMahon called and he says he wants to talk to us!" At Kendra's mention of Vince McMahon, Wren shot up in her bed like a snake had just bit her. She looked at the smiling Kendra.

"Are you for real, girl?" Wren asked her and Kendra nodded, rolling her eyes. Wren tumbled out of her bed and flew into the bathroom. Before Wren could ask, Kendra threw her a white shirt, a black skirt, and her undergarments. Wren caught them while she was brushing her teeth and shook her head.

"Wren, just wear the damn clothes! I'm wearing a suit too!" Kendra shouted as Wren nodded and closed the door, getting in the shower and out within minutes.

'_Thank god I shaved my legs and stuff last night.' _Wren thought to herself and then got dressed after drying her long brown hair with the bright red, purple, and blond streaks in it. Wren and Kendra had met about 6 or 7 years ago and it had both been their dream to wrestle in the WWE.

"Kendra Vivian Lafayette, where in the world is the dang curling iron at!" Wren yelled to her friend, who came in with the curling iron in her hand and helped Wren curl it into big curls. Wren bobbed her hair and looked at her self in the mirror. She loved her hair to death and its bright, crazy colors. It was definitely what made her who she was.

"You and your crazy hair colors, Wren, I swear sometimes I think you are crazy." Kendra whispered as she walked out of the bathroom with Wren in tow. Wren just grinned at her best friend peevishly.

"I heard that, Ken!" Wren shouted angrily as she hopped along putting on her heels and Kendra just laughed and walked out of their apartment to her Black 1996 Jetta and started the car. Wren grabbed the matching black jacket with the satin pink interior and thin pink glittery pinstripes on the outside and shut the door, locking it behind her. She got in next to Kendra and looked at her friend's suit. It was the same skirt and shirt style, but her shirt was black. Kendra also had the same jacket on, but with white satin interior and white thin glittery pinstripes on the outside.

"Ready, Wren?" Kendra's voice had calmed down, but Wren could tell she was nervous. Kendra's voice had broken Wren's trance and Wren nodded to her. Kendra had driven the fifteen minutes to the huge WWE building that held Vince McMahon's main office. Wren got out of the car with Kendra and they walked up to the big glass doors and opened them, walking inside.

"Can I help you two?" A thin, young blond girl asked from behind the desk that the two girls had walked up to. Thin, young blonds were something Wren hated with a passion, as did Kendra, but they had to be nice for now.

"Yes, we are here to see Mr. McMahon." Wren said confidently and saw the girl staring at her curled, colored hair with disgust. She nodded and looked to Kendra. The 20 year old Kendra smirked at her.

"Names, please, so I may call to confirm." She asked sweetly and Wren smiled kindly back and leaned over the counter. She felt like punching the blond in the face and breaking her pointy little nose, but she felt Kendra's eyes on her and she held back at the look she was given.

"Renee McCoy and Kendra Lafayette, Miss." Wren said to her and the girl nodded quickly. The two girls waited while the girl called and told them to wait a few minutes. They remained standing and then heard voices and turned to see two wrestlers walking in, two wrestlers that happened to be Wren's absolute favorites.

"Ken, is that Jeff and Matt Hardy?" Wren tried to control her self and Kendra nodded looking at them. Jeff's hair was pulled back and colored blue, purple, green, and red, while Matt had his hair pulled back and the normal brown hair shined brightly. Wren saw Jeff look at her and smile, Wren smiled back and then the two boys disappeared down the hall to the left. Wren could see Jeff looking back and Matt looked back at his younger brother and motioned for him to follow.

"Uh, go down this hall," the young blond began and pointed in the same direction the Hardy boys had just disappeared down, "Then go to the top floor and the big double doors are where Mr. McMahon's office is. He's waiting for you. Just go inside when you arrive."

At that, Wren pulled Kendra's wrist and they walked down the all to the elevators, where the two Hardys were getting in. Wren began to run with Kendra and then yelled loudly. She so did not like the heels at this point.

"Hey, wait a minute! Hold the doors please!" Wren yelled to the boys as they approached the elevator and at once four hands appeared at the door and pulled, forcing the elevator to open and Wren smiled at Jeff as he held out a hand to her.

"Jeff Hardy and you two are?" Jeff said as Wren got in and Kendra followed her. Wren shook Jeff's hand and smiled. Jeff already thought she was gorgeous alone. Her hair made her face light up and he just wanted to die.

"My name's Renee McCoy, but everyone I know calls me Wren, like the bird and this is my best friend, Kendra Lafayette." Wren shook Matt's hand and nodded at him. He was just as gorgeous as his brother, but Wren was more interested in Jeff.

"Matt Hardy." Matt said while shaking Kendra's hand and she blushed, which Wren caught and elbowed her. Wren knew her friend Kendra was rarely ever made blush so this was almost a shock and joy to and for Wren than anything else.

"Hey Rainbow, top floor." Kendra said to Wren and Jeff looked at Wren who looked over to see that the floor was already selected. Jeff realized that one of Wren's nicknames was similar to his, which was Skittles.

'_Ha, that's cute, Skittles and Rainbow, now that I like the sound of.' _Jeff was already fantasizing about someone he barely even knew which was a big surprise to him. He rarely fell so fast for any girl he had just met.

"You guys going to see Mr. McMahon too?" Wren asked them and they nodded. The elevator stopped on the 5th floor and Wren looked with the others to see the face of someone she knew.

"Mizzie?" Wren asked the guy with a short little spiked blond Mohawk and stunning blue eyes. The guy looked up and looked at Wren and smiled to her. He was so happy to see the girl from his hometown and the feeling was mutual.

"RC?" He asked back and Wren nodded and she jumped into his arms and he lifted her and twirled her around. This was pure happiness unfolding right in front of the three people who felt a little out of place.

"How are you doing, Mizzie?" Wren asked and he nodded his head with a smile. She smiled back and forgot about the elevator. Jeff was beginning to get jealous but little did he know that his brother was beginning to like Wren as well.

"Good, but how's my girl been doing?" He asked and she nodded to him. Then she realized the elevator was being held by Jeff and she nodded again. She smiled to Jeff and he smiled back to her with a love only she could see.

"Awesome, Mizzie, come on, meet my friends." Wren said as she was placed down and realized that her 5'7 figure was small. As they got on Wren introduced everyone to her old friend.

"Okay, everyone meet Mike 'The Miz' Mizain, and Mizzie meet my best friend, Kendra Lafayette and I think you know these two already." Wren said as she looked at Jeff and Matt. The three boys nodded and Kendra shook Mike's hand.

"Okay, I have to go see Mr. McMahon. He called me in. He said he's got something to discuss." Mike said to them and so they waited. Wren tried to figure out why Mr. McMahon would be seeing all these people at once. But before she could think anymore about anything she heard the elevator ding and it hit the top floor. They all got out, the two girls going first, followed by Jeff, Matt, and then Mike.

"Alright I guess we all just go in." Wren said to the group and they nodded. Wren put her hands on the door and pulled it open to reveal Vince McMahon sitting inside at his desk with papers in front of him.

"Hello, there Ms. McCoy, Ms. Lafayette, Mr. Mizain, Matt and Jeff, nice to see you two again." Vince said and identified them as they each walked forward and shook his hand. Matt and Jeff got hugs and then Vince stepped back and picked up the stacks of papers and handed them to each person.

"These are of course contracts signing you to the WWE and they pay a considerable amount with many benefits. They are four year contracts and all you guys have to do is sign them." Vince then handed a pen to each person and Kendra looked at Wren who looked at her and they both nodded and signed the contracts. At the same time Matt and Jeff and Mike signed and handed theirs to Vince.

"Excellent, now I have a surprise for you Ms. McCoy and Ms. Lafayette." Vince said as he put the papers down and rubbed his hands together. Vince was well known for his anger but he was a very nice man in real life.

"Mr. McMahon, please call me Wren. That's spelled W-r-e-n." Wren said confidently and saw Jeff smile at her. Vince nodded to her and then Kendra stepped forward. She was definitely being defiant.

"And call me Kendra." Kendra then stepped back and looked down to Matt who smiled at her, she smiled back and blushed. But Matt hadn't really smiled at Kendra. He was smiling at Wren who noticed it and smiled back. A lot of smiling and smiling back had happened between this group already.

"Alright then, Wren, I want you to meet your partners for now, Jeff and Matt Hardy. You'll be managing and wrestling too of course." Wren nearly fainted and Kendra realized something was off about that idea.

"What about me, Mr. McMahon?" Kendra asked and Wren realized this and she looked to Vince. Kendra felt her blood beginning to boil and she had a sad look on her face. This would be horrible to her if she had to get with someone she didn't like.

"You, Kendra will be with Mike." Kendra frowned and Wren elbowed her. Kendra felt offended by this action and then Vince spoke again. He could already see the tension building between the two girls.

"You three," he pointed at Wren, who had moved over next to Jeff and Matt, "Will be rooming with each other and Kendra you will room with Mike. If you all are okay with that?" Vince could see Wren already jumping out of her pants.

"Of course." Wren said happily and Kendra gasped at her and Wren then smirked at her. "Sorry, don't be sad." She was smart and she knew it but she could be so cruel when she wanted to be.

"Whatever, Wren." Kendra said and Wren felt bad. She looked down and then Vince dismissed them. When they got in the elevator the guys stood back while Wren stood looking down. Kendra stood with her arms crossed until she looked at Wren who looked at her.

"Sorry!" They both yelled in unison and hugged each other. The guys smiled at this display and were feeling less tense than they originally had been in the first place. If there was one thing between the two girls it was love and friendship.

"I'm happy you got to be with the guys who have been your crushes, inspirations, and role models since you were little." Kendra said to her friend who nodded and smiled happily again looking at Jeff who rubbed his head.

"Take that out." Wren said to him and he looked confused, so she walked over to him and reached around his head, with him watching carefully and not loosing eye contact with her, and she pulled his ponytail out.

"Thanks, I was meaning to do it, but I didn't know if I should." Jeff said to her and she smiled. She gave him a hug and whispered in his ear so no one could hear her but him. He was already smiling before she spoke.

"I'm afraid of the dark and hate to sleep alone. Hope you don't mind if I sleep in the same bed with you." Wren giggled when she saw him blush and he leaned down and his breath caused Wren to shudder with delight.

"I love cuddling." Almost immediately Wren giggled, but she looked to Matt who looked to her and winked. Wren almost immediately felt loved and knew she would be well taken care of. This was going to be fun.

"Then again, there's always Matt I could cuddle with." Matt blushed and Wren looked to Kendra, who winked at her in agreement. When the doors opened, Wren cried a little in fear and fell behind Matt, Jeff and Mike with Kendra.

"Wren, you thought you could run, but you didn't think I'd catch up to you, did you?" The man looked at her darkly and Wren began to cry and shake badly. This couldn't be happening to her now. Not now.

"No, Frank, please, just let me go. I broke up with you forever ago. Please. Please." Wren gripped onto her self. She felt lost and confused and too many emotions were hitting her too quickly for her to realize.

"Frank, why can't you let her go you idiot? She doesn't love you anymore! Get over yourself!" Kendra yelled and Frank made a lunge at her. "Oh bitch you wanna go? I'll teach you the same damn lesson I did last time!"

Kendra saw him smirk and she shook her head. Suddenly Wren collapsed from fear and she fainted. Matt was quick in catching her and Mike turned to look at Frank. Something was terribly familiar about this guy to Mike.

"Wait a minute, Frank Kinglier?" Mike asked Frank and Frank nodded to him which in turn caused Mike to speak again, "Remember me, I'm the one she left you for. I was the one who almost killed you that one night with my car." Mike's words were enough for Frank and then Wren started coming to her senses as Frank took off in fear of Mike.

"RC, wake up, honey." Mike took her from Matt and Kendra knelt down next to Mike. Jeff knelt down and smiled at Wren with warmth. She smiled even though she felt like she had just died and came back.

"Mizzie, is he gone, Mizzie?" Wren asked him and Mike nodded. Mike looked to Kendra and she shook her head and helped her friend up. She was going to protect her friend no matter what. She walked out of the elevator with the others and heard Kendra speak.

"Wren, we got to go get our stuff." Kendra saw the fear returning to Wren's eyes and she began to cry, she jumped for Jeff and Matt's arms. They grabbed her and stroked her hair and rubbed her back to calm her down.

"No, no, no, Kendra! Please. I know you can handle him, but please what happens if you can't?" Wren cried to her and Kendra nodded to her. She knew better than to put her friend in a situation that was too stressful.

"Alright, I'll take Mike and you go ahead to the hotel. I assume that's where Vince is putting us." Kendra said and the three guys nodded. Suddenly out of no where Wren was yanked from the arms of Matt and Jeff and someone was punching her face rapidly and viciously.

"Ahhh! Stop it, Frank! God, no! Please!" Wren screamed in pain. Frank had put thumbtacks in duct tape and wrapped them around his fists. She was bleeding. Jeff did a running spear and knocked him clear off.

"Security!" The young blond woman yelled and the guards came running and Jeff let them take Frank away. He would have liked to keep punching Frank in the face, but for now he would be a good boy.

"Oh, my god! Wren, Wren! Wake up, Wren! She's not speaking." Kendra began to cry as she held Wren's bloodied head and face in her lap. Wren began to blink her eyes and tried to move her fingers. She felt the pain in her forehead but tried to ignore it and hoped it would soon go away.

"Hey, girl I ain't dead yet. Just a little blood. Thank god I don't scar easy." Wren laughed and with Matt's help she got in their SUV and drove away leaving Kendra to go with Mike to retrieve their items.

"Almost there, Wren." Jeff said to her and she smiled at him from the backseat with Matt by her side. He was holding a cloth on her head and she was resting her head on his chest. If she had to choose she would probably choose Jeff to be with, but she didn't know what the future held for her yet.

Alright that's all for now. Enough for me at least. I hope you guys enjoy it! Review please! It helps!

Much luv,

Animus Patronus


	2. Fix Me

Fix Me

Wren kept feeling a cooling and a stinging on her head and she winced as she opened her eyes to the face of none other than Matt Hardy.

"Matt, where'd Jeff go to?" Wren eyed Matt as he shook his head and sighed. Wren could read people like a book. She was an expert at reading emotions. She had learned from the best, she couldn't help it.

"He doesn't deal well with girls getting hurt. He left a bit ago." Matt continued to wash the marks on her forehead and she nodded and remained quiet while he continued. Soon he stopped and placed a bandage on her forehead. Wren had kept quiet the whole time. There was an unbound and knowing silence between them at that moment. A weird, yet knowing silence.

"Strange, isn't it?" Matt asked her breaking the silence and Wren nodded in agreement. She knew exactly what he was talking about. She always knew what people were talking about. They had tried to make her major in psychology.

"How's it look?" Wren asked as she stood and faced a mirror. Matt smiled and she smiled back.

"Pretty good." He said and she looked around the room. It was different for her. It was a huge place. Suddenly the door opened before Wren could look around anymore and she saw Jeff, Kendra, and Mike walk in. She smirked. This was fun.

"How's my RC doing?" Mike asked her and she smiled at him and ran over to his arms and gave him a hug.

"I'm fine, Miz. " She then let go of him and walked over to Jeff and hugged him. At first he didn't hug back, but after a second or two she felt his arms wrap around her waist. "Thank you the most. Can't wait to actually wrestle, eh, Jeff?"

"With you, no I can't wait." Jeff rubbed her back and she smiled to him resting her head on his chest. After a few seconds she looked up into his eyes. She spoke before she thought about it. "You really are deep."

"Thanks." Suddenly Jeff got really close to her face. Just as Wren thought he was going to kiss her, Mike came over and stepped in between them.

"Um, none of that in front of the kids, guys." Mike said pushing them apart and as he did Matt walked over and grabbed her hand.

"I'll take her to the arena, alright?" Matt had a look of absolute jealousy plastered on his face. He calmed down as Wren turned and punched him in the chest playfully.

"Smile, Matt, it's good for you." Wren could see she was making Jeff jealous and Mike as well. She stood up on her tip toes and leaned on his shoulders, and then she kissed him on the cheek. "Just me and you, Matt?"

"Yeah, just me and you." Matt said to her and she nodded and scrunched up her face in thought. Her eyebrows coming together and she looked to Jeff as he put his head down. Wren felt her heart wrench and she walked over to Jeff's side and he looked up almost immediately.

"I think Jeff would like to do that, wouldn't you Jeff?" Wren asked him and Jeff nodded and took her hand. He held her close to his chest and she smiled to her self. This was going to be fun. She could just see that now. Maybe Jeff could fix her and her broken wings and help her fly again.

Alright so new chapter! Yes, it's short, but just be happy you got one! Review please!

Much luv,

Animus Patronus


End file.
